


Crowded House

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [15]
Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes issue with Sherlock's new lodger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded House

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 74. Originally posted to Livejournal on March 15, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt: Sherlock/Moriarty: C'mon baby, I'm tired of talking.
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

“You should charge him rent,” John remarks, breaking the silence in which Sherlock has been brooding for over an hour.

“What’s that?” Sherlock’s disorientation confirms John’s suspicions.

“Moriarity. If he’s going to live inside your head, he should pay his fair share. We’re out of Marmite again.”

It’s meant as a joke, but no laughter is forthcoming.

“What kind of a man could plan and execute such exquisitely evil crimes?”

“An evil one?”

Without another word, Sherlock grabs his coat and swoops out the door, leaving John to sigh into the empty room.

“I hope you’ll be very happy together.”  



End file.
